dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Keith Wickham
|birthplace = St Albans, Hertfordshire, England, U.K. |nationality = British |occupation = Voice Actor Screenwriter |areas_active = London |active = 1996-present |status = Active |website = Keith Wickham }} Keith Wickham (born February 9, 1965) is a British voice actor and screenwriter known for providing the voice of Polluto in Tommy Zoom and various characters in the children's television series Thomas & Friends. Career He is well known for voicing Changed Daily in The Secret Show, Mr. Small, and Mr. Tall in The Mr. Men Show (UK version), Corneil in Watch My Chops, Mr. Mouseling and most of the male voices in Angelina Ballerina, Nelson the Elephant, Victor the Crocodile and others in 64 Zoo Lane, Frank the Koala, Archie the Crocodile and Sammy the Shopkeeper in The Koala Brothers and Ol' Graham the Galleon, H.P. the Speedboat, Ken Toyn the Shipwright and Bryan the Ferry in Toot the Tiny Tugboat. He voiced Polluto in Tommy Zoom, the first in-house BBC animation production, The Professor, Pipsquawk, Trevor and Mr. Crumble in Frankenstein's Cat and in 2009, participated on voice in Disney Channel's Jungle Junction, for then Playhouse Disney and Spider Eye Productions. Other cartoons include: Vampires, Pirates & Aliens, Tails and The Thousand Tasks, The Way Things Work, and The Octonauts in which he plays both Professor Inkling and biologist Shellington. He has appeared in about 20 CD-ROM games including Fable and Fable II, and his voice is on numerous TV commercials. He appeared on stage as Kenneth Williams in Round the Horne Revisited. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Thomas & Friends'' (1984-present) - Edward, Henry, Gordon, James (Seasons 13-20), Percy (Seasons 13-18), Sir Topham Hatt, Harvey, Whiff, Dash, Glynn, Salty, Den, Norman, Stafford, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Bert, Bertie (Seasons 17-on), Harold, Captain, Dowager Hatt, The Mayor of Sodor (Seasons 13-16), Mr. Percival, Mr. Bubbles (UK Dub) **Sir Topham Hatt (Seasons 19-on), Harvey, Glynn, Salty, Den, Norman, Stafford, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Bert, Bertie (Seasons 17-on), Captain, Dowager Hatt (US Dub) *''64 Zoo Lane'' (1999-2013) - Nelson, King Snake, Victor, Herbert, Alan, Ronald, Grandad Chameleon, Dennis, Dr. Gordon Gorilla, Adam, Joey, Wally, Thomas, Horace *''Corneil & Bernie'' (2003-2016) - Corneil *''The Mr. Men Show'' (2008-2009) - Mr. Small, Mr. Tall (UK Dub) Animated Films *''Thomas & Friends: Hero of the Rails'' (2009) - Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Sir Topham Hatt (UK Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: Misty Island Rescue'' (2010) - Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Sir Topham Hatt, Dash, Salty, Harold, Captain (UK Dub) **Salty, Captain (US Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: Day of the Diesels'' (2011) - Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Sir Topham Hatt, Salty, Paxton (UK Dub) **Salty, Paxton (US Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery'' (2012) - Edward, Henry, James, Percy, Sir Topham Hatt, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Mr. Percival (UK Dub) **Skarloey, Sir Handel (US Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: King of the Railway'' (2013) - Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Sir Topham Hatt, Skarloey (UK Dub) **Skarloey (US Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: Tale of the Brave'' (2014) - Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Sir Topham Hatt, Salty (UK Dub) **Salty (US Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins'' (2015) - Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Sir Topham Hatt, Gordon's Driver, James' Guard, Signalmen, Passengers, Workmen (UK Dub) **Sir Topham Hatt, Gordon's Driver, James' Guard, Signalmen, Passengers, Workmen (US Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure'' (2015) - Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Sir Topham Hatt, Salty, Bert (UK Dub) **Sir Topham Hatt, Salty, Bert (US Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: The Great Race'' (2016) - Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Sir Topham Hatt, Salty, Norman, Stafford, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Bert (UK Dub) **Sir Topham Hatt, Salty, Norman, Stafford, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Bert (US Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor'' (2017) - Edward, Henry, Gordon, Sir Topham Hatt (UK Dub) **Sir Topham Hatt (US Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: Big World, Big Adventures'' (2018) - Edward, Henry, Gordon, Sir Topham Hatt, Bertie, Dowager Hatt, Mr. Percival (UK Dub) **Sir Topham Hatt, Dowager Hatt, Bertie (US Dub) External Links *Keith Wickham at the Internet Movie Database Category:Voice Actors Category:British Voice Actors Category:United Kingdom-Based Voice Actors Category:Writers